This invention relates to disposable containers for fluent materials and also to dispenser caps which may be conveniently used on various types of containers. Various fluent substances which are marketed in predetermined quantities are usually intended to be completely used in a single application. Such containers are usually opened by piercing the top of the container using a suitable opener. This being the case, containers for such liquids as beverages and lubricating oil are usually disposable and thus not suitable for convenient storage and multiple usage. Other such containers are equipped with various pull or press tabs provided for convenient opening of the can without using a separate opener. Generally, when pouring various fluent materials from such containers to avoid spilling any of the contents, it is generally necessary to use some special type of spout or funnel such as used when pouring oil into the crankcase of an engine. It is also desirable to provide a funnel or spout for granular or powdered materials to avoid spilling such materials such as when filling salt shakers, sugar bowls or the like.
Although many containers come equipped with built-in spouts, such have not proven universally adaptable for all types of fluent materials. One shortcoming arises from the fact such spouts fail to provide a complete and effective seal with the container and some leakage of the fluent product as it is being poured from the container is the usual result. While self-contained spouts have been recognized in the prior art, such spouts are generally adapted to be disposed within the container when not in use. One such spout of rigid construction is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,188 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,951,316 and 4,000,838 disclose unfoldable pouring spouts disposed wholly within the container. Such spouts are constructed of materials which may be provided with predetermined fold lines so they can be folded against the underside of the top of the container. The spouts are generally form stable or shaped retentive and when erected by pulling through the top of the container form trough-shaped spouts not readily refoldable within the container. In addition, such previously known pouring spouts being trough-shaped are not entirely suitable for pouring fluent products into small access openings which one finds for the gas tank and crankcase of most automobiles.
Accordingly, it is the principal object of this invention to provide a collapsible pouring spout integral with containers for fluent material which overcome the drawbacks of the prior art.
It is another object of this invention to provide a pour spout of the above type having a leak-proof seal connecting the base of the spout to the container.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a container for fluent materials having a flexible pour spout which does not add measurably to the size or bulk of the container and which is disposed wholly external to the container and can be readily closed and reopened for multiple uses for the fluent product.
Still a further object of this invention is to provide a pour spout of the type which is economical to manufacture and thereby adapted for use on disposable containers.